Blind
by xtoolegittoquit
Summary: Rachel, is in school and gets her license when a bad accident happens.
1. Chapter 1

Blind

I was walking into school as I glanced over and saw the cutest boy in school, Finn the most dreamy high school student in the whole school. He waved at me. I was screaming inside because I didn't even know that he knew I existed. I quickly got my books and headed to my first class.

"Okay class can anyone tell me what 3.14 means?" said Mr. Upshaw. I raised my hand really high because I knew the answer. "Yes Rachel." "The answer is pie." "That is correct! Great job Rachel!" said Mr. Upshaw. The class went by really fast. As I heard the bell ring I was thinking about Finn and how he waved at me today. The hallways were really loud during this time because everyone was rushing around and trying to quickly grab their books and get a seat in their next class.

"Hey Rachel!" said Quinn. "Oh, hey Quinn what's up?"" Not much just the usual rushing around.""Yeah same here, well I will talk to you at lunch I got to go to my next class see you later!""Okay" said Quinn.

My next class was Social Studies with the ferocious hippo Mrs. Sandy. I just hated her and I knew she hated me. "Okay everyone take out your notes Geography" said Mrs. Sandy. I passed a note to Quinn really fast hoping that Mrs. Sandy wouldn't notice but unfortunately.." Quinn! Rachel! What have you got there? A note? Lets read this out loud. Mrs. Sandy needs to stop showing all that cleavage! I can almost see the nipple…. ( Her voice carries off slowly) I can assure you Rachel and Quinn that my "cleavage" is not being shown. Now I want you and Quinn to go down to detention right now!" "Thanks a lot Rachel."" I'm so sorry Quinn I didn't see her watching." We finally got to detention and I saw someone there that caught my eye. It was Finn.


	2. Chapter 2

I was screaming inside so much that I could actually hear myself. I tried to sit as far away from him as I could but I just couldn't get far enough. My choices were to sit right beside him or sit in front of him. I chose to sit in front of him. But soon I regretted my decision because he kept looking at me. Quinn couldn't sit with me though because the teacher wouldn't let her because she thought we would talk.

"Quinn, ask to go to the bathroom!" I yelled but whispered a crossed the room.

"May I go to the restroom?"

"There are no bathroom breaks in detention"

"But I really need to go and…."

"Too bad! Now everyone shut your mouths!"

I sat quietly like the teacher said but inside my head I definitely was not quiet at all. If I could mute my mind I would. But unfortunately scientists haven't come up with mind-muters yet.

"Hey, can I borrow a pencil?" said Finn.

"I didn't bring a pencil sorry"

"Okay fine I will use my own."

"Then why did you ask me for one?"

"It was just an excuse to talk to you." Finn said as he chuckled.

I was blushing so much that I looked like the teachers red blouse. I couldn't stand not thinking about Finn. It worried me that after he said that I couldn't get it out of my head. It was like he was a song on replay. But I kinda liked it because it motivated me throughout the day, even as I was sent to detention again for talking in math class. But unfortunately Finn was not there. No one was there just me and Miss ugly red blouse. I was so bored and I didn't know what to do until I heard the door come open, and I saw Finn. He was in detention again. Ithink it was kinda fate that we were both there at the same time.

"Not you again!" said the teacher as she glanced over and saw Finn.

"Yep it's me again."

"What did you do this time?"

"Well, first I was talking in class, then I spit in the teacher's drink, and finally for the finale drum roll please… I put a tack on the teacher's chair." said Finn.

I just had to laugh because it was just so funny. So I laughed but unfortunately I was sentenced for two more days in detention, I was hoping that she would sentence Finn too, and fortunately she did! So I officially had two more days with Finn. I wasn't that upset that I had two more days because there was a chance that Finn might talk to me some more! But then the bell rang again for the school day to end, and I was screaming for joy because I was waiting for this for a long time. As, everyone walked out to the buses I thought about something. What would my mom think when the school calls and tells her that I have two more days of detention? When I walked in the door I ran as fast as I could up to my room.

"Hey honey how was schoo…" said my mom as I ran up the stairs.

"Good mom gotta go bye!"

When I sat on my bed I thought of how much trouble I would get in. My mom wasn't one of those moms that just let anything fly. Like when I was 2 on my birthday my dad had just set out the birthday cake and I was really excited so I dug my whole face into the cake. My mom was so upset that she told everyone to go home. And from that day on now she still holds it against me on my birthday so I am not allowed to have cake at my birthday parties. I dialed Quinn's number on my phone and listened to the ring and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey Quinn guess what!"I said dramatically.

"Uhh this isn't Quinn, this is Chuck."

I ended the conversation really quick. I guess I must have dialed her number wrong so I dialed it again, hoping that it was the right number.

"Hey Quinn! Guess what!"

"Oh, hey Rachel what?"

"Well I got sentenced for two more days in detention."

"How is that good?"

"Finn has two more days too!"


End file.
